


Dating Advice

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven, Minor Eleven/Mike Wheeler, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lucas needs some advice from one of his best friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Dating Advice

Mike Wheeler was in his room, minding his own business, reading a comic book and just eating an extra slice of cold pizza. Just a normal day. I mean a normal day when you and your friends aren't fighting monsters, of course. 

Geez, middle school could certainly be rough.

Suddenly the walkie talkie next to him sort of crackled to life. Mike was surprised, but he picked it up. 

"Mike?" A familiar voice said. "Do you copy? Over."

He answered almost immediately: "Yeah, I'm here, Lucas. What's up? Over."

Lucas didn't answer right away. When he did, he sounded a little sheepish. 

"...do you have any dating advice? Over." 

Mike burst out laughing. He knew he could hear him but he couldn't help it. 

"Just because I'm dating El doesn't mean I know how I did it! Over and out."

And that was that. 


End file.
